The Imprinter's Mistake
by kKaiLee
Summary: When two trainees cast a spell that causes Jacob to imprint on Nessie, Saraphina must fix it at its origins, La Push. However, things don't go as planned, and Saraphina finds herself digging a bigger hole for herself the longer she stays there. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.
1. The Mistake

**_enjoy!_**

Saraphina quickly drowned her fifth cup of herbal tea and tossed the cup into the fabrics of reality. She stepped closer to the open door and grit her teeth. The imprint room was open. Only heirs and their lieutenants were allowed access to that room.

She stormed in and cast an illumination spell and the room lit up. Two teens were hovering over a spellbook. Because of the glowing glyphs in the air, she could tell they already cast a successful spell. Their heads shot up and two pairs of identical brown eyes widened.

They belonged to the twins Amanda and Natasha. Both wonderful prodigies with the potential to get out of this hellhole.

"L-Lady Saraphina," one of them stuttered. It was impossible to distinguish who was who. The spellbook dropped to the ground and the glyphs immediately began to fade.

"Miss Amanda, Miss Natasha," she ground out through gritted teeth. They had the same stick straight shoulder-length brown hair and olive complexions. "What are you doing? You know that this room is off-limits."

"We were j-just trying to see the extent of our craft," the other one spoke. Like hell they were. Was she supposed to believe they just happened to mess with an imprinting book? This could go well, or it could go down in _hell_. "We should get to class, our teacher is expecting us."

As they made their way toward the door Sara waved her hand and the door slammed shut. She turned to them and saw fear in their eyes, but their faces an unreadable mask. Yes, they would definitely make wonderful witches. But she pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the problem she would have to fix.

"What did you cast?" She spoke softly but they still flinched. When they looked to the ground and said nothing she spoke louder and sharper, _"What did you cast?"_

"An imprint spell," one of them spoke hurriedly.

"On a Black member that didn't have an imprint," the other continued.

A member of the Black family tree, werewolves in La Push. She remembered warning them about what would happen if their line failed to remain alpha. That young one, "Jacob Black?"

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. That was confidential, he was paying the price for refusing the alpha position: _no imprint. _

"_What else?_" She growled. Her day had gone from yay to grey in about two minutes. She stalked over to them and picked up the spellbook. Her eyes widened._ "The next person thy lays thy eyes on shall become thy imprint_! What were you thinking!"

"We didn't think it would be that big of a deal," Amanda and Natasha said in unison.

"Go to your next class," She sighed. They wouldn't understand.

"Lady Saraphina," they bowed as a sign of respect before dashing out as quickly as possible.

"The next person thy lays thy eyes on shall become thy imprint!" She mumbled to herself. She walked to an enchanted mirror on the wall and saw her weary reflection.

Golden eyes were a sign of her pureblood and her tan face was framed by black hair. She curled her red lips into a smile but immediately dropped it, hating the way her face creased and eyes squinted.

She decided she had spent enough time ogling at her face and touched the mirror, watching it ripple like water.

She swept her finger through it as she signed her name and whispered, "Show me Jacob Black."

Alas, there he was; kneeling on the floor like a weakling in front of a baby girl in the arms of a blonde vampire. Her eyes widened despite her usual caution to compose her facial features. Her jaw dropped a couple inches. "Holy crap."

She quickly dipped her finger into the enchanted mirror and whispered, "What is Jacob Black's imprint?"

The image of Jacob imprinting was washed away and was replaced by a sheet of white. Black ink appeared on the mirror spelling out words.

**Her name is Renesmee Cullen. Half-vampire, half-mortal.**

Damn. Vampires were werewolves mortal enemy, and to be imprinted to one would just be brutal, even if she was only half and the cutest thing on earth. She had a lot to clean up. The last time the witch was in La Push was 50 years ago.

She bit the inside of her cheek. Getting permission to fix this would be easy, but actually fixing it was the hard part. Oh well, might as well get the easiest part over with.

OoOoO

"I'm telling you it was a mistake with good intentions." Sara's voice rang clear in front of the council. She was dressed to impress with a black dress with a front and back that dipped dangerously low and a golden tiara atop her oh-so-precious head that all kinds of creatures would want to rip apart.

Not only did it display her status as Full Grown Witch, it showed them that she may be an heir but she has the most power of all of them. Of all three heirs, she came out on top.

"Why, Lady Saraphina, would you choose to defend these two witchlings?" One of the witches said. They sat on chairs so high she couldn't even tell who said it. Her gaze was drawn to the twins, Amanda and Natasha.

"I see greatness in them," she locked eyes with each witch. At least, she hoped she did. "It would be a waste to rid the world of such rare, raw talent."

What can she say? She knew how to get what she wants, even if it's laying down a whole lot of praise. She could see Amanda and Natasha straighten from the corner of her eye.

There was a moment of silence and the same witch spoke again. "We have decided to trust that you will fix this and have granted you full responsibility of ridding this wolf of his wrongly created imprint."

She curtsied so low her knees touched the ground. As she made her way out, the witch spoke again.

"We will warn you now, that Jacob Black's punishment might break." She nodded without turning around and before she slipped out the door and paused.

"I understand."

_**leave a review if you liked it!**_


	2. The Journey Begins

_**Side Note: I haven't actually read the books, I've only seen the movies, so please leave any corrections with a review! **_

_**also-most likely going to be updating every other week :)**_

"Sara, let me come with you," Annabella pleaded with her a small silver tiara was placed on her head and her brown hair was pinned artfully around it, "I can help you, you know I know more about this than you do. You don't even try to find a love interest!"

"Anna," the warning in Sara's voice was clear as she placed more things into her bottomless backpack, "even if I could-"

"You can! I got the council's permission!" Anna jumped up and down, throwing anything that could be of any use into her backpack. She slapped Anna's hand away and organized her backpack before zipping it shut.

"Saraphina! What happened to 'forever and back'?"

"Fine!" Sara groaned. Why did she always do this to her? She could never say no to her cousin. "Anything to make this stop!"

Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh come on. You love it, and you love me. To forever…"

"And back," she continued and raised her right hand, causing her loyalty ring glint on her ring finger. It was a band of opal with black designs engraved all around. Anna raised her right hand and a matching one clung to her ring finger.

"From the light-" Anna was smiling now, her golden eyes matched Sara's but that was all they had in common.

"To eternal darkness," Sara finished and Anna laughed, her head tilting back as she grabbed two red cloaks from Sara's closet. As she tossed one to Sara, she pulled hers over her brunette head without missing a beat. Sara put hers on and glanced at her roommate. "Shouldn't you be packing? We leave in ten minutes."

"I knew you were going to say yes so I packed already," Anna swiped at the air and a backpack fabricated into her hand.

Sara smiled and shook her head. Leave it to Anna to make it dramatic, "Let's go, La Push is way too far for my liking."

"We'll be back soon, don't worry," Anna reassured her as they left her room.

OoOoO

Sara looked back at the academy and the Spellhouse. She had memorized every detail, the tall arches and pillars that always made her feel so small, the windows with crystal clear panes, and the Spellhouse, tall and elegant painted bright white so you couldn't look directly at it.

Turning around she saw the iron gate in front of her and Anna pushing it open. She took one step forward and a firm hand grabbed her arm.

Without even looking she twisted her arm out of their grip did a backflip, hooking her legs around their neck and took them down with her. She unsheathed the dagger she always kept hidden beneath her sleeve and pressed it to their throat.

Looking down, she finally realized that he wasn't a threat, he was just Tristan. Sara quickly removed her dagger from his neck and untangled her legs from around his torso. He gasped for breath and she helped him up with a firm hand.

"Tristan, I am so sorry," she felt guilt grip her heart but she swallowed it, easily turning it into another emotion, "if I knew it was you I wouldn't have strangled you."

"That makes me feel so much better," Tristan's deep, soothing voice dripped of sarcasm and he rolled his hazel eyes. His shirt looked one size too small but it was the look he wanted.

Sara smiled sweetly and raised her voice an octave, "I would've thrown you on the ground and given you a bruise that hurts like hell."

"Well, then why didn't you?" He ran a hand through his brown hair and leaned in closer so his face was level with hers. He had to bend his knees and slouch just to get close to her height. She narrowed her eyes and made their faces even closer, standing on her tippy toes.

"Because I wanted to-" she was cut off by soft snickering and she whirled to see Anna hiding her laughter behind her hand. Sara straightened and so did Tristan. They backed up uncomfortably, causing Anna to laughed harder.

Sara sent her a glare but returned her attention to Tristan, "Why are you here?"

He raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Same as you, I-"

"No," she cut him off, "I mean why are you _here_ here? I'm about to fix something some witchlings messed up."

"I'm coming with you guys. Council's orders," Tristan said and studied at the look on her face. "They didn't tell you?"

That's when she noticed the backpack on his back, "The council thinks I need a babysitter?"

"Yo," Anna cut in, leave it to her to be all caught up with modern lingo, "I'm still here, and we need to go."

"Right," Tristan said and lead Sara out the gate, holding it open for her like a gentleman. She nodded her thanks and they made their way to the garage.

The door swung open and they each grabbed a motorcycle, it would be the fastest mode of transportation. On the dashboard was a silver iPhone that each of them tucked away in their pockets. Then they rode out without a sound.

OoOoO

About 5 hours into their journey, they stopped for gas and food.

"You look very dolled up Sara," Tristan said and her eyes widened. She completely forgot to change out of her black dress. She waved her hand to quickly change but he reached across the table and stopped it. "Don't. I think you look beautiful."

"Ugh, enough!" Anna groaned and buried her head in her hands. "I can't handle any more of this lovey-dovey fluff!"

"Now you know how we feel when you and Jason cuddle on the couch," Sara teased and tossed her long hair over her shoulder, "besides, you know Tristan and I will never become a thing."

"Really?" Anna shot back and a smirk played on her lips, "He tried to _court_ you!"

"Anna, we both agreed that we're past that," Tristan rubbed his neck, "we're too deep in the friendzone to ever become love interests for each other."

"Suit yourself," Anna smirked as their food came. They quickly ate their hamburgers and fries and rushed out the door.

_**stay tuned for more! Bella and Jacob and Edward coming soon! promise**_


	3. Welcome to Forks

_**Please enjoy!**_

**Annabella**

As soon as they entered Forks, Washington, Anna grabbed a newspaper and her eyes flashed to the date.

"And…" Sara trailed off, her voice strained as her tone asked how much time passed.

"Mid-October," Anna placed down the newspaper, "we've been away for seven years."

"Seven years?" Tristan screeched, then cleared his throat and lowered his voice, "the academy only went through one semester."

"Let's go, we should reach La Push before sundown, I can practically _taste _the vampires in the area," Sara wrinkled her nose and hopped back on her motorcycle. Her black dress hiked higher up on her thighs and out of the corner of Anna's eye, she saw Tristan's gaze linger on the hem of her dress.

As they drove closer to the reservation, Anna could see Tristan tense, his shirt stretching from the strain. It must've been the shock of how much time passed.

The school was created by magic to match how the witches aged. Once they hit puberty, their aging slowed significantly to the point where they weren't even aging at all. Hence the iron fence that prevented that magic from reaching the mortal world.

"Everything will be fine Tristan," she tried to reassure him but he just nodded tensely.

They rode up to the front of the Black house and parked flawlessly. Sara leaped off her bike and practically sprinted to their front door. Tristan and Anna took their time and reached the steps as the door swung open.

It revealed a shirtless, toned, tan man with hair cut close to his head. Sara signed behind her back, _Jacob Black_.

Anna raised an eyebrow at his lack of clothes but as usual, Sara brushed it away and didn't even acknowledge it. Instead, she merely pushed his chest and he slammed into the doorframe. She proceeded to stalk inside only to be met with several other guys without shirts stuffing their faces with food.

"Don't any of you have any dignity?" Sara snapped, Anna could sense her patience wearing thin as her need to return to the academy grew. "Where's Billy?"

"Right here," an old man in a wheelchair rolled up to her and touched her as if to make sure she was real. "What brings you here Saraphina?"

Sara backed away from his touch and almost hissed, "I've come to reverse an imprinting."

Immediately all the guys that were eating froze. Anna took a deep breath and could smell the wolf on them. It almost made her gag. A flicker of understanding crossed Billy's face.

"We need to speak to you in _private_, Mr. Black," she spoke and almost smirked when the werewolves turned to her, just realizing Tristan and her were there.

"Whatever you have to say to him, you could say to us too," a werewolf with sharp features snapped. Sara signaled behind her, _Paul_.

When Sara turned to her, she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Sara caught Anna's meaning, _last name?_ Sara just shrugged.

"This is confidential," Tristan said, his smooth voice washing over the room and Anna heard someone behind her growl. She turned to see Jacob tense when they locked eyes and she smiled sweetly. Sara waved her hand as if she dismissed what Tristan said.

"It's about our _agreement_ last time I visited," Sara said, her hands formed a loose fist and Tristan and Anna moved forward to hold her back if she attacked, "there have been… complications."

"Are you planning to fix them on your own?" Billy asked and his eyes flicked to Tristan and her. She offered a small smile that she knew didn't reach her eyes.

"I have help," Sara growled and the werewolves tensed, "but we need to talk in _private_, like my associate said."

"Saraphina," Billy sighed, "it's not my place to say-'

"If you are unwilling to obey our treaty," Sara whispered at a deadly level and her fingers began to glow softly. Anna cursed under her breath and reached toward Sara's hand but Sara moved it out of her reach.

"Sara," Anna hissed in warning as Tristan grabbed Sara's hand and squeezed it. She squeezed it back so hard his fingers turned purple.

"My apologies, Mr. Back," Anna quickly said as Tristan ushered Sara out of the room, "we will talk later, under less… tense circumstances."

She quickly followed Tristan and Sara out the door.

As soon as she was sure they were out of earshot she turned to Sara.

"What were you thinking?" She let venom seep into her voice and Tristan backed up, "We're here to fix this, not-"

The blow came so fast she couldn't even see it. Sara's fist collided with her cheek, making her teeth sing and her jaw ache. Sara took a step toward her but she stayed put.

"We need to let him know when we're messing with imprints," Sara snapped, "know your place, Lieutenant."

"Saraphina," Anna snapped and Sara went rigid at the sound of her full name, "could you not tell? He's not an alpha. He's an old man in a wheelchair."

"Our agreement was that the Blacks would stay alphas. But I guess they chose to ignore that as they are obviously not alphas," Sara's nose was touching her and their glares toward each other were so intense, she felt my eyes burn. Sara obviously felt it too as her eyes began to water. Sara lunged at her, Sara's hand reaching for her throat. Sara gripped it but Anna kicked her off.

A solid body collided with hers and continued toward Sara.

Tristan pinned her down on the ground as she spat threats at him. Anna saw her slip a hand down her sleeve and she opened her mouth to warn Tristan when a twig snapped behind her.

They froze. Tristan scrambled off Sara and Anna drew her wand. The redwood was smooth and it pulsed beneath her palm. Sara drew her wand and it glowed faintly. Anna heard her whisper an incantation and a wolf emerged from the bushes near them.

"_Leave and never remember this,_" Anna whispered, pushing power from her core and out her wand, "_y__ou are dismissed._"

The wolf turned around and leaped into the trees. Anna turned to Sara and saw a blank slate in the place of her face.

"You are never losing your temper like that _ever _again," she snapped and Sara glared at her, her golden eyes turning into molten gold orbs. "Understand?"

"Understood," Sara gritted out and turned on her heel toward their bikes.

She sat on her bike fixing her tiara. She didn't even spare Anna a glance as Anna started her bike and jumped on once it started moving. She followed her and Tristan rode beside her.

"Where are we-" he began but she answered his unfinished question.

"I booked us a hotel near the Cullen's," Anna said and glanced back at Sara. "Talk to her."


	4. A Minor Slip-Up

_**Sorry for the short chapter! The next update will be longer :)**_

**Annabella**

"The sooner we're through with this, the sooner we get back to the Spellhouse and things return to normal," Sara said. She was sprawled across the couch next to Anna with her feet over the back and her head angled toward the floor.

"I think we should perform the spells separately," Tristan said as he walked into the room.

"Why are you here again?" Sara asked and Anna shot up from her spot.

"Saraphina," she snapped, "what kind of question is that?"

"I just wanted to know, you know male offsprings possess no spellcasting abilities," Sara mumbled and looked to the side.

"I'm Jacob's guide," Tristan sighed, "The council didn't tell you?"

Sara swore, "No."

Anna reached for the mirror on the coffee table and signed her signature, the surface rippling with every stroke.

"Show me Jacob Black." The water rippled again and a scene began to form. Jacob was walking on the beach with a girl who looked eighteen. Her brown wavy hair blew in her face, and their fingers were intertwined. Tristan shot a glance at Sara and saw her watching intently, no sign of any emotion on her face.

"I guess we can do the spell when they're together," Sara's voice trailed off by the time she finished.

"Why? Are you in a hurry to get back?" Tristan asked.

"No," she glanced at Anna. "It's not like I have anyone warming my bed at night."

Anna rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the mirror, "Show me the beach."

"I know what beach this is," Sara was already on her feet, "it's the only beach in the area."

OoOoO

Sara closed her hand around her wand. The incantation was on the tip of her tongue as she slipped through the woods toward the beach. Tristan and Anna followed closely behind her.

Sara broke out of the trees and onto the beach. A long stretch of sand was between them and the half-breed vampire. Anna quickly cast a wind spell and the breeze blew toward them, stopping their scents from reaching Jacob's nose.

Sara began her spell, tracing glyphs in the air with her wand; golden symbols suspended in the air as her power sparked her.

As she finished her spell, she tapped each glyph with her wand and they flew into Nessie in a blur of light. Nessie glowed gold for a split second and then she backed away from Jacob, shaking her head in confusion.

As Sara began her spell on Jacob, Anna felt the air shift behind her. She spun around with her wand in front of her and locked eyes with a vampire.

"I may not be too old, but I know when something wrong is going on. Especially when it involves my child," the vampire hissed. Her pale skin contrasted with her dark hair and behind her, in the trees, a male vampire sped next to her. His emotionless face was chiseled and his lips were drawn in a line. Their eyes were a matching shade of goldish-brown.

"This is none of your concern, vampire," Anna spat and raised her wand as a warning. Tristan pushed her behind him, his stance defensive. Sara flattered for a moment but her incantation continued, albeit a tad rushed. Anna glared at Tristan and pushed him behind her.

"That is my daughter, and whatever your friend is doing affected her in some way," the male growled, taking a step closer, expecting her to move back. Instead, Anna took a step forward, the tip of her wand inches from his chest.

"You touch her, you die. You take one step, you die. You so much as look like you're going to interrupt her, you. Are. Dead." She tapped her wand on his chest to the beat of her threat.

"You never said anything about her," he jerked his head at the female and she ran toward Sara. Anna turned her wand in her direction but the male grabbed her arm. Sara dodged the female vampire, two glyphs away from finishing, and the vampire crashed into the glyphs. There was a hiss and the smell of something burning. The female backed up, her hands and half of her face red and already blistering.

Sara brought her wand up to finish the spell, but as her concentration broke, so did the glyphs as the fractured symbols traveled across the beach and crashed into Jacob Black.

_**Like it? Who's your favorite character?**_


	5. Apologies

_**Slightly longer this time-as promised :D**_

_**Also late, I think... sorry!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Bella let loose an ear-piercing scream and crashed into the young woman in front of her. They tumbled onto the sand and there was pain building up in her ribs. The woman kicked her off with inhuman strength and pointed her wand at her head. The wand followed where Bella's head went, cool calculation in her eyes and her lips curling into a smirk.

"What might your name be?" The woman asked.

"Bella. Bella Cullen," she hissed and the woman's smirk widened, "Who might you be?"

"Saraphina," the woman circled her, her wand still aimed at her head. Saraphina's eyes flicked behind Bella's head and her eyebrow arched delicately, "but that's the least of your problems."

Bella lunged at Saraphina but suddenly froze on the spot. Saraphina's wand glowed gold and she sprinted toward the other cloaked woman. The woman hovered over Edward and her wand glowed silver. A man who couldn't have been older than twenty gripped her wrist as if to keep her anchored to him

"Anna," Bella heard Saraphina hiss, "Tristan, we've run out of time. Let's go."

And faster than Bella or Edward could run, they were gone and Bella could move again. Edward wrapped her in an embrace and helped her stand up.

"What were those guys? Witches or something?" Bella asked, the last part a joke. Edward pursed his lips into a thin line and turned away. Bella's jaw dropped, "No, you're joking. They weren't _real_ witches, right?"

"I've heard Carlisle read stories of when witches roamed the Earth like we do, hidden in plain sight. They dressed the same as in the pictures, red cloaks and wood wands. The crowns, and just that feeling when you're around them. Like you're inferior in every way," Edward shuddered and they made their way across the beach, toward Renesmee and Jacob.

"But the guy, he didn't have a red cloak or a wand, what was he doing there?" Bella asked, but Edward draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Let's talk about this later tonight, we shouldn't worry the children," Edward mumbled into her hair so Jacob couldn't hear it.

OoOoO **(please bear with my sucky transitions)**

"My outbreak earlier was uncalled for, Billy," Sara mumbled the apology, and he nodded in acceptance, he knew this was the best he would get.

"Please, come in," Billy opened the door and lead them to a deserted dining table. "The wolves are out, for the time being, we will have a chance to speak in private."

Sara sat down and Anna and Tristan joined her. After a moment of silence, Sara spoke, "Jacob Black has had a spell put on him by one of our witchlings, a spell that would speed up his imprinting process. This caused him to imprint on Renesmee Cullen. I undid her side of the imprint, but I'm afraid Bella and Edward interfered before I could finish Jacob's side successfully."

"I see," Billy's face was grim. "But who was to be his imprint if your witchlings didn't cast that spell?"

Anna and Tristan exchanged glances in a silent argument. At last, Anna spoke, "No one, I'm afraid. He wasn't an alpha when put up our side of the compromise."

"But who was to be his imprint if he was alpha?" Billy looked miserable by now. Anna opened her mouth then closed it, glancing at Sara, then Tristan.

"I was told it was to be Bella," Sara said and then paused, "but that's what the council told me. There is no guarantee that is the case."

"It is," Tristan said too quickly. When everyone's eyes turned to him he cleared his throat. "I'm his guide, so I know everything about him regarding his imprint."

"Of course," Billy sighed. "When do you plan on going back?"

"Very soon. We must ensure the spell had the desired effect and no side effects will take place," Sara stood and Anna and Tristan hurried to follow suit.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Anna thanked Billy and shook his hand. As they left, the wolves returned to the house, bursting through the trees. Anna watched as Jacob's eyes flicked toward Sara and they lingered.

"Anna, Sara, get on the bikes. I must speak to Jacob," Tristan waved them away and walked toward Jacob. Only when Anna and Sara were on their bikes and their engines began revving, did he speak, "I'm Tristan."

"Jacob," the wolf said and took Tristan's extended hand.

"That's Sara, and that's Anna," Tristan waved a hand in their direction. "Anna has a lover, so don't try anything stupid."

"And Sara?" Jacob asked, the question seeming innocent.

"Hasn't found the right guy yet," Tristan smirked and then turned to walk away, but then called over his shoulder, "we're going to play Billiards later tonight in Forks. You're welcome to join us."

Before Jacob could answer, Tristan and Sara and Anna were driving away on their bikes, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

OoOoO

In a too-short black skirt, tight red tank top, leather jacket, and one-inch boots, Sara flashed her ID and reserved one table for the night. Receiving a rack and the house cues, she flounced back to Tristan and Anna.

Anna met her halfway, similarly clad in a skirt and tank top. They exchanged a quick word and Sara made her way toward a group of guys who were good.

"You guys look like you know what you're doing," Sara sweetly said and waved a hand toward Anna and Tristan. "My friends dragged me over here but I don't know how to play, care to teach me?"

From the corner of her eye, she saw Jacob Black come in with two other wolves, but it barely registered.

"This is Seth, and this is Embry," Jacob made his way toward Tristan and Anna, "Tristan said we could join you?"

Anna raised an eyebrow and motioned to the table, "I suppose we could make room."

Jacob scanned the room and his eyes landed on Sara. She was bent over the table and a guy was hovering over her, showing her how to hit and how to hold her hand.

He didn't know what caused it, but he growled and took a step toward them. A firm hand and a muscled arm gripped his wrist.

"She's fine," Tristan murmured, "just let her have her fun."

Anna held out a cue stick toward him and they lagged. Her ball stopped a millimeter from the edge after bouncing off the red felt rail. She flashed him a smug smile and broke. Her cue stick bent after her hit and she got four balls in. She glanced at Sara and saw her leaning forward, deep in conversation with the guy teaching her how to play.

"I think I'm good enough to play, don't you?" Sara asked and the man known as Nate flashed her a smile. His brown hair and tan skin contrasted with his blue eyes.

"Sure, how much?" Nate's deep voice agreed, thinking of fast money.

"How about one thousand?" Sara fished ten hundreds from her jacket pocket. She placed it on the table and Nate agreed, placing his next to hers. Sara glanced around and locked eyes with Anna.

Sara ended up losing three games, declaring double or nothing every single time. On the fourth time, when the pot was sixteen thousand dollars, she asked for the break. Nate stupidly agreed.

She cleared the table in less than five minutes and collected her money. She flashed him a flirty smile and walked back to Anna and Tristan. She froze when she saw Jacob and some of his friends surrounding the table.

She turned around and stalked to the bar.

**I hope everyone's safe and healthy! **


	6. The Campfire

_**Again: I haven't read the books and it's been a while since I watched the movies so I'm not sure how accurate or canon everything is from the relationships to how the characters are written. Feel free to make corrections in a review and I'll make the necessary adjustments. Thanks!**_

**Jacob**

Jacob glanced again at Sara, shamelessly flirting with numerous men at the bar, a drink in her hand, and mischief danced in her eyes that could be seen from across the room.

"Don't worry too much about her," Tristan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "she knows what she's doing. Let her have her fun."

He looked up and Sara slipped from her spot at the bar and toward their table. She weaved effortlessly through the crowd and joined them. Her face was flushed and a wild smile was on her face. She leaned against the pool table, her cue stick in hand.

"When will this game end?" She looked nonchalantly at her nails and looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Now," Anna said as she pocketed the last ball. He hadn't realized she was so close to winning.

"Great," Sara straightened, "three on three, straight pool to three hundred."

They separated, the wolves against the witches. Tristan placed the white cue ball down on the table and said, "we'll give you the break."

After the break, the wolves were leading 160 to 50. After their fifteenth rack, Sara lined up her body to break. Her breathing was shallow like breathing too hard would affect how the balls ended up.

OoOoO

Jacob found himself unable to look away from Sara the whole night. He told himself it was because her skirt was too short, and her shirt left little to the imagination. After all, Nessie was his imprint, he shouldn't even be having these thoughts about other women.

But the way she walked like she was entitled to the world, and nothing could stop her, made him notice her more than he wanted to. Her long black hair was pinned up, and her golden eyes were narrowed in concentration.

When she caught his eye she smirked and turned back to the table.

They didn't have another turn after that. People were gathered around them, gawking at the woman who played flawlessly. Money was passed around while Anna and Tristan sat down, smug smiles plastered on their faces.

"Maybe another day," Sara put her cue stick away, Anna and Tristan followed her. As she passed him, she whispered, "don't run angry, I've heard of werewolves doing pretty terrible things when they get mad."

His eyes widened, but they were already halfway out the pool hall. He tried to follow them, but Seth and Embry grabbed his arms, telling him there were too many people for a confrontation.

OoOoO

During the next month, Sara was in and out of the Black household. And every time Jacob entered the house, her scent made him lightheaded. There was one particular day when he caught her on her way out. A cloak covered her body and a tiara sat on her head. Her chin was raised when she looked at him.

"Jacob," she nodded in greeting and every bone in his body screamed at him to touch her, even if it was only on the hand. Even his wolf agreed and that's what left him sprinting inside like his life depended on it. The way her golden eyes followed him with her head tilted slightly in confusion branded itself into his mind.

It took all his willpower not to jump out of his bedroom window when he saw her tiara glinting in the sun as she walked up the road.

A sharp knock on the door jolted him from his spot at the window. Before a second knock could be heard, he was flying toward the door shouting, "I got it!"

He was greeted by Tristan. His athletic build filled the doorway as he said, "are you going to let me in, or are you just going to stand there?"

"Uh-yeah, sure," he quickly stepped aside. Tristan took a cautious step in and glanced quickly over his shoulder. He then took quick steps in and closed the door silently. As soon as the door closed, he asked, "What do you want?"

"I'm sure Billy has told you stories other than the legends of yourselves and the cold ones," Tristan turned around to face him.

"No," Jacob raised his eyebrows, "I only bothered to listen to ones about werewolves and vampires."

"Then there is more you need to know," Billy sighed and rolled over to them, motioning for them to sit on the couch.

"This will be a shock to you," Tristan leaned forward, "but I think it's best you hear it from him."

"Hear what?" He turned to his father.

"A long time ago," Billy began, "there weren't just vampires and werewolves. There were witches too. While werewolves and vampires became rivals, the witches remained neutral. Agreeing to ensure vampires immortality, and create imprints for werewolves. But when their trust in vampires got questioned, they went into hiding, completely closed off from the rest of the world."

"Only females have spellcasting abilities. Us males have another purpose though. For each werewolf without an imprint, we are each assigned one to guide, to make sure they don't fall for someone else before their imprinting could take place," Tristan continued. "Things aren't as they seem. Saraphina is one of the strongest heirs who ever walked the Earth. Her crown is a sign of her pureblood and high status."

"But Nessie is my imprint," he laughed lightly. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Nessie wasn't supposed to be your imprint. A group of witchlings messed with a spell and rushed your imprinting process," Tristan's lips formed a thin line.

"But if Nessie wasn't my imprint, who was?" silent hoping was hidden in Jacob's eyes.

"As far a Sara is concerned, it was supposed to be Bella," despite Tristan's confidence, Billy saw the doubt and knowledge peeking through.

"But, how come I haven't imprinted on Bella. I've known her even when I was a wolf," he narrowed his eyes.

"That's the thing," Tristan glanced at Billy, "there was a treaty with the Black bloodline and the witches. The treaty was that every eligible Black alpha would become alpha. You weren't an alpha and the witches got restless, so you lost your imprint."

"But I'm an alpha of my own pack, so why are you here?" Jacob stood in anger. In anger of his bad judgment, and his loss.

"It's a warning. What was done would be too bothersome to undo, but we have our orders to strip you of our imprint. Sara removed Nessie from the imprint, but she was interrupted before she could finish yours. If you won't agree to meet with Sara next week to complete it, she will do so by force," Tristan stood up and handed him a small piece of paper, "Let me know if you need anything at all."

"But I'm an alpha now, can't I keep Nessie?" He followed Tristan to the door.

"Sara is one of the strongest, merciless, and most efficient witch I've ever seen. She's had a couple centuries of experience, so it wouldn't be smart to test her," Tristan opened the door.

"We're having a bonfire tonight," Billy whispered to Tristan, "we would be honored if all of you could join us."

"We'll be there," Tristan whispered back and nodded in thanks and then he was gone.

OoOoO

"Bella," Jacob said, "it would mean the world to me and Nessie if you and Edward came to the bonfire tonight."

"I couldn't," Bella said, "Cold ones aren't allowed at the beach."

"I talked to Sam," he reasoned, "they both agreed that it was okay this once because they'll be forced to see you anyway."

"Because of Renesmee?" She asked.

"Just please come," something like hurt flashed across his eyes.

"Fine," she gave in, "we'll be there."

"Six-thirty," he smiled.

"Six-thirty," Bella nodded.

OoOoO

Sitting around the campfire with Nessie leaning on his shoulder, nothing could have felt more perfect, more set in stone. He almost believed that what Tristan said was a lie. Almost.

"What's wrong Jake?" Nessie murmured, her eyes were glazed over and mesmerized by the fire.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Is it Sam?" Nessie fiddled with her bracelet.

"On the contrary," he jerked his head in Bella and Edward's direction, "I convinced him to let them come."

"That was nice of him," Nessie mumbled and returned her gaze to the fire.

As the breeze shifted, something filled the air. A familiar scent that sent the wolf in his veins howling.

"Saraphina," Billy welcomed, "Tristan, Annabella, I'm glad you could make it."

"I can see our presence is unexpected," a soft voice spoke and it took all his willpower not to flinch. Edward growled from across the fire and placed a hand on Bella's arm.

"What are you doing here?" Bella growled and the sound of sand shifting came from right behind him. Confused and weary looks we're passed around the campfire, the wolves tensed at the tone Bella used.

"I could ask the same for you," Sara spoke and Jacob stood up, putting himself between the two females. Sara's eyes flicked from Bella to Edward, "vamps aren't allowed here."

"They are just this once," Edward said calmly and breathed in Sara's scent, "what exactly are you?"

"What are you going to do about it?" Sara took a step closer to the silently seething vampire. Her tiara seemed to glow atop her head, "Read my mind? Or are you wondering why you can't hear my thoughts?"

"That's not the point," Bella growled, "what did you do to Renesmee?"

Sara blinked, the only surprise she let show. Then a smirk formed on her face. She took a step forward and Tristan shadowed her, his hand on the small of her back.

"You wouldn't understand," Sara taunted and turned to Jacob and Renesmee.,"but you do don't you?"

He said nothing and set his jaw.

"How? A message? Or was it Tristan after I warned him against it?" At his name, Tristan flinched ever so slightly. Sara turned her back on them and faced Anna who stayed back, an action she only did because Tristan had her back.

A growl was the only warning Edward let show before he launched himself at Sara. Tristan pushed her aside and took the blow at full force, sending him crashing into Anna who nearly toppled over from his weight, leaving the wolves wondering how Saraphina earned Tristan's loyalty to take a blow at full force.

Sara whirled around and kicked Edward in the jaw, sending him dangerously close to the fire. Bella raced forward with a fist but Sara caught it before it could connect and stepped forward, putting it at a painful angle.

"You'll find that what we do is not in your control," Sara murmured in Bella's ear. She pushed Bella away and took a step back. Tristan had recovered and his gaze dared anyone to make another move.

Anna's wand made shapes in the air that disappeared as quickly as they were formed. Edward was halfway to Anna when Sara spoke, "I'd stay far away from her if I were you. After all, as a vampire, I'm sure you'd like to stay immortal."

At this, everyone focused on the witch, "You touch her, you become mortal. You distract her, hurt me, hurt my comrade, you become mortal and we will not hesitate to kill you the slow way. Is that clear?"

Edward and Bella retreated into each other's arms and sat down. Renesmee placed a comforting hand on Jacob's arm and gently guided him down to the seat.

Sara smiled in satisfaction and sat down beside Jacob. Tristan glared at her and she glared back in a silent argument. In the end, Sara moved over and had Anna and Tristan on each side of her. To anyone, this would look like three best friends. But to the wolves, the three of them hummed with protectiveness revolving around Sara.

"We're sorry for the disruption, Mr. Black," Anna apologized with a sharp glance toward Sara, "it was uncalled for."

"I understand," Billy nodded in forgiveness, "and you're just in time, I was about to tell a legend that has been remembered by very few."

Sara leaned against Tristan and her head rested on his shoulder. The wolf inside Jacob growled and he tried to focus on Renesmee next to him.

"But I think it would be more fitting for Lady Saraphina to tell us about her people," Billy turned everyone's attention to Sara.

She sat up slowly and smiled lightly, "There is no need for formalities, not while I'm in your world."

"Enlighten us," Billy challenged and Sara raised her chin.

"Gladly."


	7. Truth

_**Another shorter chapter, longer updates ****to follow**._

"I'm sure you've all heard of witch trials," Sara began, "I've never forgotten them. Back when witches were feared and killed, we lived at peace with the vampires and werewolves. We kept them from killing each other, we were the peacekeepers between them."

Anna blinked quickly and looked up at the sky. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

"But when my great grandmother was sentenced to death at the stake," venom seeped into Sara's voice as she looked down at everyone, "the vampires ran, for fear of being found out. The werewolves held me back before I could murder everyone in that village. The priests made me watch my great grandmother burn to ashes, finding that punishment in itself."

A single tear slipped down Anna's cheek.

"We lost our most respected leader that night," rage laced Sara's voice, "and for the vampires' cowardice, and for fear of our kind, we retreated to our own world crafted by some of the strongest witches ever known. To keep the balance of shapeshifters and bloodsuckers, we left a long-forgotten statement in the hands of each species."

Sara cleared her throat and locked eyes with Jacob, "_we reserve the right to remove the immortality of any vampire. As a token of our gratitude, we will assign every werewolf an imprint unless we deem them unworthy_."

"That is my story. I will carry it until the day I die," Sara whispered through gritted teeth.

"You're a witch?" Renesmee asked.

"And you're a halfbreed," Sara raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do to Renesmee on the beach the other day?" Edward asked and Jacob's eyes widened.

"As I said," Sara sighed, "we will assign every werewolf an imprint unless we deem them unworthy."

"Jacob Black was not meant to have an imprint. A compromise was made between us and the Black family promised to have their blood in the alpha position. He was not an alpha. It was a mistake by ignorant witchlings that caused him to imprint on Renesmee," Anna snapped, her eyes dry, "What we do is out of your control. And before you go crazy, know that we are stronger, smarter, and more experienced than you will ever be."

"Lady Annabella," Billy fixed her with a look that meant business, "that's enough threatening for one night."

"As far my respect for you goes, Mr. Black, I don't answer to you. I answer to my future queen," Anna stepped forward.

"Anna," the warning in Sara's voice was enough to make Anna pause.

"It's an honor to be your lieutenant," Anna hissed so quietly Jacob had to strain to hear it, "but if they are doubting your authority-"

"Anna," Tristan was up in an instant and stood between the two witches, "Sara, you two can quarrel all you want when we aren't wasting their time."

All at once, the tension disappeared and Sara smiled lightly, "I'd forgotten how mortals valued time."

"If you really must know," Tristan faced Edward and Bella, "we have orders to undo Jacob's imprint on Renesmee."

"What!" Bella rose from her seat. Fury burned in her eyes, "No, you can't do that."

The werewolves stood and growled. They closed in a circle around the witches.

Jacob pulled Renesmee closer to his chest in a protective gesture, "Is that even possible?"

"But what about-" Renesmee began.

"First off, yes we can," Sara's tone rang with authority, "Second, what happens after is entirely up to you."

"So the feelings, and the love," Jacob's voice wavered slightly and Renesmee began to tear up, "it's all fake?"

"Not fake," Tristan reassured to prevent heartbreak on either side, "The feelings are real, but they're just forced on our behalf."

"It never should have happened," Sara forced out the apology.

The werewolves were speechless, some were narrowing their eyes in confusion.

Edward rose and took a step toward Sara. Tristan pushed her back and stood in front of her and growled. The protectiveness shocked Edward enough that he shifted slightly away from them.

"I think we've overstayed our welcome," Sara took a step back. Her eyes reflected the fire as she looked around, "It was a lovely evening."

"I admire your ability to remain proper even when there is a threat on your life," Edward said in a weak attempt to egg her on.

"As my people's future queen, I'm quite used to dealing with those who think they are better and stronger," Sara retreated away from the fire, Anna and Tristan shadowing her, "You are no different."

Her bow struck home as Edward tensed and looked at her with pure hatred.

"Loath all you want," Anna's whisper reached his ears from the wind, "but we will get what we want in the end. You can count on it."

Then they were gone, any trace of them swept away by the wind.


	8. Lies

**I hope everyone's healthy and staying safe :) **

**anyway, enjoy!**

**Jacob**

Jacob watched couples play in the sand and kiss each other and cuddle. He looked away, and toward the horizon instead.

"You don't like it, do you?" a voice said and Jacob's head jerked to the left. Sara sat beside him, perfectly still.

"How did you-" he could have sworn she wasn't there a moment ago. Sara rolled her eyes.

"You need to pay attention to things happening around you," her tiara made her look like a princess but the way she dressed suggested otherwise, athletic shorts and t-shirt hugged her body.

"What you said, at the bonfire," Jacob leaned forward, "that was all true?"

"I wouldn't lie," Sara looked toward the water, "You don't like it, the imprinting."

"If you're asking if I would willingly give up Nessie, you're wrong," Jacob shook his head, "I love her."

"I thought I knew love once," the slightest accent slipped into her words, like she was recalling events that happened a lifetime ago, "but the man I lived for killed me."

"What's the crown for?" Jacob asked.

"It's a symbol of my power," Sara raised her chin, pride lacing her voice, "I never leave without it."

"Why are you here?" Jacob turned to her to find her still gazing at the water.

"To finish what I started," Sara looked him in the eye, "I think you already know."

"I won't let you perform some spell on me," Jacob snapped and stood, pacing back and forth, "You don't have to do this."

"Unfortunately, I don't have a choice," Sara drew her wand from somewhere he couldn't see, "and neither do you."

Her wand made glyphs in the air and she murmured something under her breath. Jacob took a step toward her and she used her other hand to point at him. He stood grounded to his spot and watched helplessly as she finished her spell.

The other wolves and their imprints were too focused on each other to see what was going on. Sara tapped each glyph and they smashed into him. For a moment he saw stars and then he could see. Sara's eyes widened as the glyphs settled inside him, and the flash sent her flying backwards. Her wand falling from her hand once she hit the sand.

She rolled in the sand and sprung up, breathing heavily and wiping sand from her eyes. "What did you do?"

"I'm not letting you take Nessie away from me," Jacob ground out and looked up. Suddenly, the world shifted under his feet and he fell to the ground. For a moment, all he could see was her gold eyes staring into his. Her heartbeat was music to his ears and he felt like he would do anything to keep it beating.

Her eyes widened and she backed away.

"No, this can't be happening," she mumbled and sprinted toward the road.

"Sara!" Jacob shouted after her, "Wait, Sara please, come back."

He watched her retreating form disappear faster than he could shift.

OoOoO

Sara staggered into their hotel room and collapsed to the floor.

"Sara!" Anna rushed from the desk and gripped her cousin by the shoulders, "Sara, talk to me."

"It hurts like hell," Sara curled into a ball and put pressure on the lower abdomen, "And why didn't you tell me what would happen after I reversed the imprint?"

The door opened and Tristan's quick footsteps halted, "Sara, what happened?"

"You're a liar," Sara spat and winced, "You're all liars!"

"What is she talking about?" Tristan asked Anna.

"I'm talking about Jacob-fucking-Black imprinting on me," Sara seethed, "And not to mention hell brewing inside me right now."

"Jacob imprinted on you?" he swore under his breath, "How do you know?"

"I felt it," she growled, "and I saw it in his eyes, but that's not the point! Why do I have _cramps_."

Anna's eyes widened, "Jacob imprinting on you must have linked you to the mortal world in some way."

"How do I make it stop?" Sara winced and curled tighter.

"I don't think you can," Tristan knelt beside her and she rolled over.

"You told me Bella was his imprint," Sara mumbled, "You and the council both lied to me."

"Sara, I couldn't tell you the truth," he ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Anna. She shrugged and gave him an 'I told you so' look, "I knew it would kill you after…"

"I'll ask the council," Anna picked up her mirror and quickly requested to meet with the council.

"Lady Annabella," one of the five spoke, "we were expecting to hear from you."

"Why does Sara have _cramps_," Anna quipped. The witches glanced at each other.

"It seems that her prolonged time in the mortal world is causing her reproductive system to kick in," they spoke as one.

"But why isn't my body doing that?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Ask questions later, Lady Annabella," another one spoke, "Sara must act her part as a human for her body to return to normal. She also must decide what to do about her _situation_."

Anna's mirror went black and then her own reflection stared back at her.

Sara steeled her face, and sat up, "I'll live through the next couple days and fix this. There are always loopholes that can be found."

"Sara," Anna pleaded after her as she grabbed her cousin's wrist and glanced warningly at the door where Jacob stood silently and dumbstruck, "stop, leave it be."

"And what? Be tied down to earth by a male?" Sara yanked her hand out of Anna's grasp, "No thanks."

"I forbid you to change anything regarding his imprint," Tristan stood up and Sara whirled to him.

"Are you pulling rank on me?" Sara hissed.

"I am," Tristan stood nose to nose with her, "and that is an order you can't override."

Sara ground her teeth and set her jaw, "As Heir I reserve the right to choose who I-"

"As his guide, I-" Tristan gritted out.

"As your future queen-" Sara shot back.

"As a completely innocent third-party candidate," Anna looked pointedly at the door again, "I think we have company."

Sara spun around and swore colorfully. Tristan placed a warning hand on her waist to keep her from losing it entirely.

**please leave a review and tell me what you think! or what you want to see**


	9. Where There's Smoke, There's Fire

**Oops, been a while haha ha h a . . . **

**Jacob**

"Sara!" Jacob shouted, "Wait, Sara please, come back."

He stood and began to run after her when something smooth knock against his shin. He looked down at his feet and saw a wooden stick protruding from the sand. Sara's wand. As he bent over to pick it up, his world flashed before his eyes.

He saw Sara smiling at him, her hair pulled back and pieces of hair flew in her face. Another flash saw her crying, her head on his chest. His world seemed to speed up, and then it slowed down. He saw her pushing him away and running into the waiting arms of Tristan. Anna stood defensively beside her and her mouth was moving, but he couldn't hear her.

His hand grasped the delicate wood and his vision cleared. He caught her scent in the wind and shifted. His wolf urged him to follow it, and he obliged.

He caught something else in her scent. Blood.

OoOoO

"Excuse me," Jacob weaved his way through the small crowd of tourists and hotel guests. He caught Sara's faint scent and followed it up and toward the end of the hall. As her scent became stronger, he saw an open hotel room and heard her voice.

"I'll live through the next couple days and fix this. There are always loopholes that can be found," Sara said and stood up, her back toward him. He froze in the doorway when he saw the three of them.

"Sara," Anna pleaded after her as she grabbed Sara's wrist and glanced up at Jacob warningly, "stop, leave it be."

"And what? Be tied down to earth by a male?" Sara yanked her hand out of Anna's grasp, "No thanks."

"I forbid you to change anything regarding his imprint," Tristan stood up and Sara whirled to him.

"Are you pulling rank on me?" she hissed.

"I am," Tristan stood nose to nose with her. Jacob's wolf did not like how close they were and his jaw tensed along with his muscles, "And that is an order you can't override."

"As Heir I reserve the right to choose who I-" Sara said, obviously fighting for authority.

"As his guide, I-" Tristan got cut off.

"As your future queen-" Sara challenged.

"As a completely innocent third-party candidate," Anna looked pointedly at Jacob, "I think we have a visitor."

Sara spun around and swore colorfully. Tristan placed a warning hand on her waist. Her wand was a dead weight in Jacob's hand as he stepped forward.

"You left this on the beach," he held it out to her and she raised her chin and her eyes fixed Tristan with words she didn't say, a silent order. Tristan took Sara's wand from his hand and she turned her body away from him.

"What do you want?" Sara asked sharply.

"Sara," Anna scolded and hit her cousin lightly, "be nice."

"I came to see if you were okay," Jacob shifted uneasily. Now that he was here, he wasn't sure what to do, "I smelled blood."

Sara stiffened slightly and slowly turned to him. Rage sparked in her eyes and Jacob felt something crack inside him. "I'm fine."

"_Thank you Jacob_," Anna looked at Sara, like a mother scolding a child.

"Thank you Jacob," Sara repeated, her glare turned to Anna, "for retrieving my wand."

He nodded and lingered in the doorway, "Anything else I can do for you?"

"No," Sara answered quickly, "that's all."

Jacob nodded and turned away.

Anna sniffed the air and paused, "Fo you smell that?"

A faint scent was slowly making their way toward them. The smell of smoke.

"Fire," Sara whispered and snapped her fingers, sending all their belongings into somewhere in between the fabrics of reality.

"Tristan, go outside with Jacob," Sara ordered, and when they didn't move, she snapped, "now."

Sara knocked on every door on their way down and warned them of the fire.

"Sara," Anna had her eyes closed, her magic testing the fire, "we could put it out."

"We are not putting out the fire," Sara said sternly and made her way out of the hotel.

"Why?" Anna asked and looked back at the burning building. Sara kept on walking and didn't look back. Tristan waved them over to a safe distance away from the hotel.

"Saraphina!" Anna grabbed her cousin's elbow and spun her around. Tristan sucked in a breath. Not only was that action threatening, but it was risky touching an all-powerful Heir like that. Anna instantly dropped her arm but refused to show regret. Instead, she pointed at the burning building. "Look at that."

Sara raised an eyebrow, "I am."

"There are people in there who need help!" Anna took a step closer to Sara despite Tristan's attempts to stop her, "People we can help, people we can save if we just put the fire out."

"You mean humans we can save," Sara snapped and Anna stiffened.

"This is what it's about?" Anna swallowed. Tristan pulled Jacob back before he did anything stupid.

"Do you not remember?" Sara hissed, "The teasing, the deaths they made us watch, the burning… I remember every single thing. And for that, I forbid you from helping these pitiful humans."

Anna paused and fought, but she couldn't break the order Sara placed on her. Sara turned and began to walk away, "They did not help us when we needed it. So we will not help them."

OoOoO

"Sara!" Jacob chased after her and stopped in front of her, "Can you at least listen-"

"Enough," Sara's voice was like steel and she narrowed her eyes. She pushed past him and continued walking. Jacob rushed in front of her and began walking backward.

"Sara!" Jacob snapped.

"You don't get to call me that," she raised her chin and Jacob felt her unspoken order fall over him as if she didn't say that as his imprint, but as a ruler.

"Saraphina," he tried again, "Annabella has a point."

"And that is?" she spun around him and walked faster.

"Those people inside the hotel-" Sara cut him off.

"And what about them?" she snapped and clenched her hand into a fist.

"They're-" he tried but she held up a hand.

"No," she sighed, "I know Anna, she'll find a way around my order and help them. I just don't want to be there to see it."

"But-" he pressed and she whirled to him, frustration laced in her every move. The calm demeanor she spent her entire life as a witch creating began to crumble.

"Let it go Jacob," she ordered and Jacob froze, his name from her lips echoing in his mind, "I already get it from Tristan, I don't need to get it from you, okay?"

"What do you get from Tristan?" he asked, still a little light-headed.

"Is that all you can think about right now?" she asked, her voice rising.

"What do you get from Tristan?" he took a step toward her, his protector instincts picked up and the thought of anyone else doing anything with Sara made him see red.

"This!" she said exasperated, "and I don't need anyone else doing it."

"Sara!" he ran after her. He pushed his legs to go faster but she was still far ahead.

"Saraphina!" he tried again but she sprinted faster, "What is your problem?"

She suddenly stopped, her hair flew in her face from the force of her halt.

"My problem?" she snapped and grabbed his arm before he could pass her. She spun him around so his body was inches from hers, "If anyone has a problem, Jacob, it's you."

"Me?" he growled and narrowed his eyebrows.

"You," she said and pushed him backward.

"What? Me?" he scoffed. "You're the one who won't help-"

"Be quiet," she ordered and held up a hand.

"No," he gritted out, "I'm done with this. If you're really my imprint-"

"Get your head out of your ass Jack and shut up," she pushed his shoulder and walked forward, her wand in her hand.

"What-" then he smelled it. The bloodsuckers' scent surrounded them now.

"Stay back," she whispered.

"I can-" she pushed him against a tree and began to whisper an incantation.

"Witchling," a voice hissed, "I haven't seen one of you in a long, long time."

Sara tapped her wand in the air and the area around her glowed gold, "You must be very used to being immortal if you remember witches."

"I remember your blood. How it tasted on my tongue, how it felt, how it smelt," Jacob tensed at the implications. Sara whispered another incantation and the whole woods lit up. Her crown glowed like a halo, or worse, a beacon.

"In fact, now that I see your face, you're not a witchling, are you?" The raspy voice got closer and Sara tensed.

"Don't come any closer," she warned and banished her wand in front of her.

"That's not how you greet an old acquaintance," a towering figure emerged from the trees. "Is it Saraphina?"

"You take one more step, and this time I'm not hesitating," Sara warned and her wand followed him as he made a wide circle around her.

"I have to say, the moment I smelled you I knew I had to taste you again," the vampire said and Jacob growled from the side. "You got yourself a pet."

"Don't touch him," she raised her wand higher.

"I have to say, I was very disappointed that you got away the first time," the vampire smirked.

"One more step, I'm warning you," she hissed.

"You did a fine job of that didn't you?" The vampire teased and turned to Jacob, "Imprint. I could smell it on both of you."

"Don't," she growled.

"I'll have you know," the vampire said to Jacob, "that there was one time I had her screaming beneath me. You won't imagine the things I did to her."

Sara flicked her wand in the vampire's direction and he went rigid. He gripped his throat as if he couldn't breathe and she murmured under her breath. The vampire flashed gold and then he was on his knees. Jacob froze and watched as the vampire was stripped of his immortality.

Blue veins popped on his arms and neck and his clear blue eyes blinked. His skin was tanned and red blood ran from his nose.

"Saraphina," the former vampire rasped and began to push himself up, "you-"

"I did," Sara stalked up to him and kicked his shoulder, making him fall backward, "I warned you."

The man took a gasping breath and shuffled backward on his hands.

"Anna and Tristan warned you that if you ever spoke to me again, you would die. And not as a vampire," Sara circled him and walked closer to him, making the man crawl backward into a tree trunk. Jacob stumbled away from both of them as fast as he could.

"Sara," the man begged, "please, Sara, don't do this."

"You leave me no choice. My word is my oath," Sara pointed her wand at his heart and the wind blew faster, pulling the air from his lungs, "Goodbye."

He spasmed on the ground and his body fell slack. Sara flicked her wand again and his body burst into flames, filling the air with the smell of burning flesh.

Jacob turned around and shifted, running off into the woods.

Sara waited until his ashes were scattered in the wind before she headed back to the hotel. Much to her surprise, she found the whole building completely repaired with no trace of a fire.

**Kinda weird chapter but I hope you liked it! **


End file.
